


Love me like you do

by melinda91pixieX



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angus - Freeform, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinda91pixieX/pseuds/melinda91pixieX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Elizabeth met Stiles she's always gone out of her way to say hi to him or just simply smile at him and his best friend Scott, even though their from complete different popularity statuses but she's never really hung out with him or dated him, it goes against Lydia's rules , as she likes to put it losers and royals don't mix...ever.<br/>Since her parents died a year ago she's grown closer to him when they were brought together in her time of need, much closer in a way Lydia wouldn't allow. <br/>Elizabeth loves her childhood best friend but she has to make her own choices,  even if in the end she gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do

Sorry but I won't be posting chapters till I get the teen wolf series but around the 20th of this month I probarly will be posting something. Sorry this is more or less my first actual story:)


End file.
